


And I will rise

by The_Devils_Angel



Series: Blessings and Curses [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, More tags to be added, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Angel/pseuds/The_Devils_Angel
Summary: James has Tony back again only...Tony isn't really Tony.ORTony is back from space and is currently unavailable, the others don't know whether or not they should be happy that he's back or not considering the state he's in.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Blessings and Curses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last book Angels, let's do this.

***FLASHBACK***

_"We need to get some air in him, he's struggling to breathe!"_

_"Someone get me some pain meds, Hulk version, stat!"_

_"Dad? Dad, wait that's my dad!"_

_"Keep those kids out of here! Someone undresses him and by god get me an IV!"_

_"We're losing him!"_

_"Clear!"_

_"He's spiking, I repeat he is spiking!"_

_"Someone please go get Dr.Starnge, he can help!"_

_"Move bitch and let me see him!"_

_"KEEP THEM OUT OF THIS ROOM!"_

_"Sedate him!"_

_"His heart is stopping!"_

_"And clear!"_

_"Something is oozing out of him, where is Dr.Strange?!"_

_"I need a tranquilizer and I need it now!"_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Four days and eight hours since he found Tony in that pod and brought him back.

Four days and eight hours of hearing that Tony probably wasn't going to make it.

He's been trying to keep his head as well as the head of the teenagers all around him, two of the four days he had spent with Peter and Harley, holding them while they cried.

He has spent so many hours watching the doctors running all around his room trying to keep him alive, James watched how stressed and tired Strange looked after every hour. 

Honestly, James didn't know how long he could sit here knowing that Tony is back, his Tony is back, but not being able to help him.

"What's taking them so long?" Pepper had asked for the tenth time in the last few minutes, all of them were standing behind the large windows watching doctors and nurses rush around. 

"Let's see princess, he was in outer space and apparently lots of shit happened." Rocket sneered and was hit in the head by Quill.

"Keep at it and I'll have you skinned." The glare she sent the animal hybrid was one that could kill but the other showed no fear.

James had to hand it to him, he was brave to face an angry Pepper.

"I wanna see you try-" 

"Enough."

Everyone looked at Peter who had shouted, the boy had dropped his bratty nature and become just like Harley, a shell of his former self.

"Dad just came back, he's on his death bed right now and all you can do is argue?" The chestnut-colored hair teen looked towards them and it hurt James to know he couldn't fix him.

His eyes seemed to be a murky brown instead of how bright they were before everything that had happened...

"I'm sorry-"

"He's waking up!" A woman in blue yet bloody scrubs came out of the room yelling before running back in. 

The others followed suit...

When James looked at Tony his body froze, it was Tony but his skin had cracked-like-design on one side while the other was fine. He was attached to so many machines that James had to look away for a moment. When he looked back he saw Tony staring at all of them, his eyes were it's usual soft brown and he felt free.

"Welcome back Tones," Rhodey said with tears rolling down his face "welcome back."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so Author here, I don't think I'll continue this for a moment because I have no inspiration for this fic. I didn't want to give a crappy out of place chapter for people to read and so I decided to stop it here, for now, until I get some inspiration. I will update this when that happens but until then this is it. Thank you for undertsanding.

Sorry~


End file.
